


Punishment

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: I tried to keep it gender neutral, Master is a softie, Other, Restraints, Slight Rimming, Spanking, and mistress is for girls right?, ball gags and blindfolds, butt plugs and cock rings, even though master is generally for dudes, just nice basic stuff lol, orgasm denial or delay whatever, sub!Key, um i don't think there's really anything to warn about, yeah screw that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Key misbehaves while he's on tour. When he gets home, he gets punished.





	Punishment

Key blushed as he read the text. ‘wear the collar today. ;)’ another text followed immediately. ‘or else.’ A little devil emoticon followed behind the text and a shiver ran through Kibum, his mind conjuring up images of the punishment he would receive if he disobeyed.

He wouldn’t be seeing them for another three days, but the fan sites never let them down. They knew, and Kibum knew, that they’d be waiting at the airport later, and pictures would be up almost immediately, and Key couldn’t hide from them. 

He didn’t waste any time replying, quickly texting back ‘yes master xoxox’ the receipt immediately changed to show they’d seen it and he held his breath as ellipses appeared on the screen. And a moment later, the words ‘good boy,’ he exhaled and smiled, then sat his phone down to continue getting dressed. 

By the time he had the leather buckled around his neck he was already half hard and he groaned, willing it to go down. Master had trained him well, and if there was a collar around his neck, he was meant to be hard. 

He stared at the clock on the wall, watching as the second hand moved. He had finished getting packed and ready with extra time left over. Enough time to take care of the problem between his legs. But master hadn’t said he could..but he was never told he couldn’t either.

He whined, frustrated, not sure what he should do. He could text master and ask, but what if they said ‘no’? 

Kibum’s head jerked up when he heard a knock on the door. “let’s go Bum!” he groaned. He’d wasted all his time thinking and now Minho was yelling at him to go and he was still hard.

The screams of the fans were loud before they even got out of the van, and he was thankful he’d picked jeans that were baggier. He hoped they wouldn’t notice. As he stepped out of the van, he sighed and adjusted his clothes, Taemin stepped out beside him and snickered. “nothing you do is gonna keep them from noticing.”

“shut up,” Key grumbled and walked ahead of him.

The screams of the fans were just white noise to Kibum, his mind full of images of how Master would reward him for being good. He groaned as he felt his dick twitching in his pants and shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. This was not the time or place to be thinking about that.

\--

He settled into his seat and pulled out his phone, taking a selfie and posting it on instagram. Almost immediately his phone pinged, the screen telling him it was his Master. “you’re such a good boy r u hard”

‘yes master so hard’

‘u have a plug with you?’

‘yes master, the large purple one and the smaller red one.’

‘I want u to go in the bathroom, shove the purple one up ur pretty little asshole and jerk off in2 ur underwear. Ur gonna sit in clothes wet with cum until I say so. And leave the plug in too.’

Kibum bite back a moan reading his Master’s words. He felt his dick twitch in his pants.

‘I want pictures of ur ruined shorts’

‘yes Master.’

‘good boy. Do it now. Think of me.’ A winkie emoticon followed behind it and Kibum shoved his phone into his bag and rushed into the bathroom.

Kibum checked and double checked that the door was locked before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down with his underwear. He dug a small bottle of lube and the plug from his bag, then let the bag fall to the floor. 

He coated the plug with lube and leaned forward across the counter, reaching behind himself to press the plug against his opening. He eased it in slowly, moaning as it stretched him, until it was all the way in. He stood up and groaned as it shifted inside of him, pressing against him in the best way.

He pulled his underwear and jeans back up, and held the jeans up with one hand while he wrapped his other around his cock, gasping at the contact. He imagined it was Master’s hand, stroking slowly up and down his length while they whispered in his ear. “you’re such a good boy for your master, aren’t you? Letting me play with your pretty little cock however I want. If you keep being good I might even let you cum.” 

Kibum moaned as his eyes slid shut, backing up and leaning against the wall behind him. He moved his hand a little bit faster, pressing his thumb into his slit on the upstroke. In his head Master was slowly pressing anal beads into him. “you want to be full so bad, don’t you?” he hummed and nodded his reply. “yes master.”

Kibum groaned and gripped his cock a little tighter, his hand going faster now as he felt his orgasm build inside of him. “oh master, I’m close, I’m close,” he whispered to the empty bathroom.

The Master inside his head was teasing him, “not yet, not yet,” Master kept stroking him steadily and he jerked his hips into their hand. Master grinned, “ok baby, are you ready?”

“yes, yes, I'm ready, I wanna cum so bad.” Kibum whispered, biting his lip as he tried to hold back just a little bit longer, knowing how proud it would make Master.

Master cooed at him. “so gorgeous,” they pressed a kiss against his neck and began slowly pulling the beads out of him, relishing in Kibum’s breathy moans. “ok baby, cum for me.” 

Kibum whined loudly as he spilled into his hand and shorts, mumbling a “thank you master” as his chest heaved. 

Slowly he pushed off the wall to go to the sink and wash his hands. When he was finished he zipped his pants and picked his bag off the ground, biting his lip as the plug pressed against him. He unlocked the door and peeked out, somehow expecting everyone on the plane to be standing there, having heard everything. There was no one there of course, and he sighed contently as he went back to his seat.

\--

Key groaned as he fell into his mattress. The flight had been long, they’d had a mini rehearsal, which was torture with the plug inside, and then they had all gone to dinner, and he was exhausted. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see he had 4 unread texts and one missed call. All from Master.

‘where are my pictures?’

‘kibum. Were u naughty?’

‘if theres no pictures it better be because you liked walking around with a hard on and didn’t play with yourself.’

‘but oh I hope u were naughty. Its been so long since I’ve gotten to punish u. ur always so good for me.’

Kibum cursed under his breath. He’d forgotten to take pictures. He quickly dialed Master’s number, his breath hitching in his throat when the call connected and he heard his Master’s voice. “pet.” Their voice was harsh. And they only called him ‘pet’ when he was in trouble. 

“Master I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Master, I forgot to take pictures. I did everything like you said, I just forgot to take pictures. Please-“

“stop.” 

Kibum closed his mouth mid sentence, licking his lips and nervously fingering the blanket beneath him.

“you still have the plug in?”

“yes master.”

“you sat in cum stained shorts?”

“Yes master, and we had a rehearsal and dinner too.” He was anxious to tell master anything that would make master less disappointed. “and I wanted to cum and I even held off like I knew you would make me.”

“that’s nice.” Kibum frowned. Master didn’t sound proud of him at all and he knew it was because he had let them down. 

“Master I’m so sorry.” 

“yes, you’ve said that a few times now. If you’re really sorry you’ll take your punishment like the good boy I know you can be.”

“of course Master” he sat up in the bed, anxious to hear what Master had planned for him. A tiny bit of fear planted itself in his stomach, but was easily overwhelmed by the excitement he felt.

“you’re allowed to take the plug out to sleep and shower, but the rest of the time, it stays in,” Kibum’s face fell. He had never done a concert with a plug in. he wanted to say something but he knew better than to interrupt when he was being given instructions. “of course, you’re allowed to remove it to use the bathroom, but then you clean yourself until your asshole is clean enough to eat off of and put it back in. Every night you are going to face time me and watch me pleasure myself. You are not allowed to touch yourself. then or any other time. You’ll get the rest of your punishment when you get home. Understand?” 

“yes Master.”

“do you have any questions or worries?”

Kibum smiled. He loved getting little reminders that Master loved him, even when he was being punished. “no Master.” 

“good. Don’t let me down pet.”

“I won’t Master.”

\--

Master blessed him with a smile when they welcomed him home at the door of their shared apartment. They stepped aside to let him in and locked the door behind them, following Kibum into the living room, where he dropped his luggage at the side of the couch.

He turned to look at Master and smiled shyly, “I missed you Master,”

I missed you too pet,” Master said, running their hands through Kibum’s hair, smiling as he leaned into the touch, before jerking him towards the bedroom. Kibum yelped when he felt their fingers twist in his hair.

“take your clothes off.” Master said, turning to dig through their toy box. “you know why you’re being punished, right?”

“yes Master,” Kibum said as he quickly undressed, his cock twitching in anticipation of what would happen.” I didn’t take pictures for you.”

“and you didn’t answer my texts, or call me back within a reasonable amount of time. You know the rules,” Master said, hearing a soft ‘yes Master,’ from Kibum. They turned back to face him, a ball gag and blind fold in their hand. “open.” They said, and Kibum obeyed with a groan, that earned him a small slap on his thigh, and accepted the rubber ball without another sound. They buckled the strap and pulled the blindfold over his eyes, then helped him onto the bed. 

Kibum positioned himself on his hands and knees, listening to Master move around the room. “you remember what you do if you need your safe word?” 

Kibum hummed around the gag and nodded, reaching his hand out to tap the side table. “good,” Master said, and Kibum felt the bed dip.

Master massaged his ass cheeks, pressing their thumb against the base of the plug, earning a groan from Key. They spread his ass cheeks and licked a single strip up his crack, smirking to themselves as Kibum moaned, pushing his ass out for more.

They pulled away and stopped touching him, and watched him, seeing how long it took him to start to fidget. He hated not being allowed to move while nothing was happening, even more he hated the fact that he knew he could get off the bed and walk away, take the blindfold and gag off, he wasn’t restrained in any other way. Except he couldn’t. His devotion to his Master wouldn’t let him.

After only a minute he began to fidget, wiggling his fingers and his hips, whining out something that sorta-maybe-kinda sounded like ‘master.’ They spanked him across his asshole, and he groaned from the sting and the way the plug moved inside him.

“Stop moving. Stop whining. You’re being punished. Don’t make this worse for yourself,” they said, giving his ass another slap and reaching around him to wrap their fingers around him. “my little pet is so hard. You like getting punished hm?” they glanced up to see him nod his head slowly, moaning and jerking his hips as they began to slowly jerk him off. 

As soon as his hips jerked towards their hand, they stopped and spanked his ass again. ‘didn’t I just tell you to stop moving?” he nodded again. 

Master waited a second more before slowly jerking him off again, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “you know you’re not allowed to cum, right?”

Key nodded, biting into the gag as he fought against his urge to jerk into their hand. He whined as he felt their tongue lave over his balls and yelped when Master’s hand met his ass. He hadn’t even realized he’d moved. 

The hand around his cock began pumping him faster as he felt Master’s other hand rubbing over his ass, pushing the plug against him. His groans and moans were non stop as he drooled around the gag, his fingers digging into the sheets so tightly it seemed like they’d tear, trying to fight with everything he had to not only keep his hips still but also not cum. 

His hips jerked again and he groaned, frustrated he’d caved and braced himself for the spanking. “my little pet just can’t help himself can he? Do you need help? Do you need Master to strap you down?” 

Kibum grumbled around the gag as he felt Master’s weight leave the bed, and huffed as Master told him to roll onto his back. Master hummed to themselves as they locked the cuffs around his wrists, ankles and thighs, restraining him while leaving his asshole exposed. “too tight?” Master asked, rubbing their hands over his wrists. 

He shook his head and Master’s hands were gone. And then they were on his cock and he whined as he felt Master adjust a cock ring around him. “Aren’t you so grateful Master decided to help you? _While_ you’re being punished?”

Kibum nodded enthusiastically. “you’re gonna eat me out so good tonight, aren’t you?” more enthusiastic nodding, and Master laughed, then went back to jerking him off, watching as his head tilted back as he moaned, admiring the way his neck stretched. “So pretty, look at you,” they cooed, as they pressed against the base of the plug, nudging it deeper and deeper. Kibum was groaning, biting on the gag as his wrists twisted in the cuffs and his toes curled. 

His chest was heaving now, as Master bent down to tease the head of his cock with their tongue. his fingers balled into fists, jerking at the restraints, whining non stop, trying to beg around the gag. Master knew he was trying to apologize, beg for release. They thought it was cute how he tried. “you’re so close, aren’t you pet?” 

Kibum nodded as he whined, feeling Master pull the plug out of his ass and plunge three fingers into him in their place. He groaned loudly as Master’s fingers stroked his walls, while their other stroked his shaft while they sucked the tip. 

It was so good and he was crying, screaming around the gag, pulling at the restraints with his hands and feet. He could hear his Master mock him, pulling their mouth off to ask, “you’re gonna cum, aren’t you? You wanna cum all over yourself pet? Hmm?” 

He nodded his head so vigorously that he made himself dizzy, and then suddenly there was nothing and he screamed again, this time in frustration. He felt Master get off the bed and he whimpered pathetically as they took off the cock ring. 

A moment later he felt the restraints being removed one at a time, and Master gently rubbing lotion into the sore flesh after each one was removed. Then they unstrapped the gag and put it on the side table, then gently took his cheeks in their hand to make sure he was alright. And finally, the blindfold.

He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light and then opened them, smiling softly at his Master as they kissed his forehead. They slowly helped him up and led him to the bathroom.

With a gentle shove they pushed Kibum towards the shower and he got in, watching as his Master stripped and got in with him. They bent down to fiddle with the water knobs and Key slid a finger over their bare back. ‘Master, you’re so pretty,’ he said, humming as warm water began to spray over him.

Master stood up and turned to Key with a smile. They leaned forward and kissed him, sliding a hand over his chest. Kibum hummed into the kiss, then moaned as they felt Master’s fingers wrap around him.

“you took your punishment so well love, go ahead and cum for me.” They whispered in his ear, jerking him slowly as they sucked on his neck.

Kibum lolled his head to the side, his eyes sliding closed as he moaned, his hips jerking up into his master’s hand. “master, master, master,” he chanted as he felt Master’s teeth leave little bites over his collar bones.

“go ahead baby, its ok.” They whispered against his skin.

And then he was crying out, his hands reaching out for something to grab on to as he came, harder than he had in a long time, over Master’s hand. He slumped forward and Master wrapped their arms around him and carefully helped him to the floor of the shower. They pushed his hair forward and smiled at him as he sat with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. His chest was heaving as Master reached a washcloth.

“Master, I love you.”

“I love you too Kibum.” They smiled. “Now let’s finish up and get back to bed. You must be ready to eat by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. i never wrote punishment stuff before so hopefully it's all right. i even did some googling and junk.so impressive. so devoted to my craft. lol.


End file.
